


"But you said..."

by nazangel



Series: Flufftober2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Coversations, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Healthy Conversations, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne Have a Good Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Jason and Bruce have a small civilized conversation about Jason wearing the bat symbol.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Flufftober2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958593
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	"But you said..."

Jason was going to get a lecture. Again.

There was just no way around it. He and Bruce were on much better terms, he had dialled down the violence, mostly used rubber bullets and overall stuck to the bats' code.

However, tonight's patrol had left three men in the hospital with actual bullets and Jason was responsible. Bruce could take a lot but there was no way he wouldn't address this. The only consolation was that the men hadn't died, meaning that the conversation might not turn into a shouting match.

Jason thought of going home, just skipping the confrontation altogether but then thought against it. Taking a deep breath, he entered the main area of the cave. Everyone seemed to be gone, probably kicked out but the old bat who was not sitting in the chair in front of the computer.

"Hey, Old man," said Jason

"Jason," said Bruce, still facing the computer

Jason tampered down his frustration and sighed.

"Okay, let's get this over with,"

"Jason-"

"Come on, Bruce," said Jason, "We know how this goes. You lecture, I get angry, you lecture more, we shout and then we don't talk got a couple of days,"

Bruce spun around at that, face impassive, "And you're okay with that?"

Jason was surprised for a moment but then shrugged, "It is what it is,"

"Right," said Bruce, "Sit down,"

Jason pulled up a chair, "One of those then,"

Bruce took a deep breath and Jason waited.

Finally Bruce, "When I first became Batman, I was violent,"

Well, that wasn't expected.

"I was violent," continued Bruce, "I never killed anyone and I never intended on killing anyone but it is some miracle that some people didn't end up dead,"

Jason stayed silent.

"Then came Kate and Dick and Barbara and I realized that what I did, affected them. Unintentionally, I had become a leader and I had to decide what kind of leader I was going to be. That's when I started working on controlling myself a little more out there,"

"Now, years later, the bat had become a symbol in Gotham and there are certain things people associate with that symbol. 'Batman doesn't kill' is one of them and Jason, if Red Hood is going to wear the bat symbol..."

"You're going to kick me out?" asked Jason, part friend and part anger. But mostly afraid.

"No," said Bruce, "I'm just saying, you have to think hard about what you want to do with your style, especially outside of Crime Alley. Having a bat-wearing vigilante being unnecessarily violent discredits all of us. Okay?"

"Okay," said Jason

It wasn't as if he could argue. If he looked at it just Bruce caring about his image, then he had every right to be angry. But he had come to realize that these rules were made by Bruce to protect them. Gotham and the GCPD turned an eye to a lot of their actions however, murder was a line and even one of them crossing it put all of them at risk.

"You're not going to like the next part, Jay," said Bruce, "But until you figure it out, I don't want you wearing the bat and if you can, no Red Hood for a while,"

Jason head snapped up, "What?"

"As I said, I'm not kicking you out, Lad," said Bruce, "But you have to figure this out and let me know,"

Jason sighed, "Okay. Got it,"

"Great," said Bruce, "I just need to type a few more things,"

Jason nodded and picked up his bike helmet. He was just about to head out when Bruce turned back towards him and frowned.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um... away?"

"Lad," said Bruce, "You're supposed to stay for dinner,"

"But you said..."

"Red Hood might need a time out but Jason Todd still expected to suffer through family dinner with me,"

"Suffer, huh?" Jason said, amused

"Did you hear Tim, Steph and Damian at patrol? No way is that over,"

Jason laughed, suddenly feeling much lighter, "Yeah. I'll head up,"

"And I'll be right there," said Bruce, be again turning to the computer

Once Jason made it up, Dick was waiting for him.

"So?" said Dick, "How did it go?"

Jason smiled

"Good. It was weird but good,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
